


总之就是一篇车啦

by linnacy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnacy/pseuds/linnacy





	总之就是一篇车啦

雨接连下了几天都没有停下的势头，飞瀑般的雨幕层层叠沓，砸落冷硬地面，腾起了稀微薄雾，灰蒙蒙的云层仿佛被灰尘玷染的棉团，自苍穹压落倾覆，经由王者高傲双瞳落入心间，带来说不出的沉重之感。然这份沉重却意外的被阻挡在了墙壁之外，室内依旧是不觉萦耳欢腾的吵闹之声，有时就连王也有些费解，为何这群杂种不管在何种情况之下总是如此干劲十足，也因此感到了十足的愉悦——着实是有趣至极。

摇晃着高脚杯中残存的殷红酒液，鲜血一般艳丽的色泽映入同样鲜红的那双瞳，沉淀着不知是怎样的情绪，即便是将天下财宝尽归一库，心中的某一隅却仍是如破碎的空洞，空虚得隐隐作痛。

“哼，果然指望那个杂种是不行的啊。”似仅仅只是不满的耍着性子，吉尔伽美什啧了啧舌，这样抱怨着，仰头再过优雅不过的将杯中酒液一饮而尽。他像是一个立于顶端的观测者那般观望着不远处迦勒底内一如既往的笑闹，将自身完全置身于其外。

直到空杯被再度斟满，直到微凉的淡绿发丝，丝丝缕缕随着对方垂首斟酒的动作落于手背。

瞳孔在一瞬间收缩如针孔，甚至无声地倒吸了一口冷气，虽是惊讶，但还不至于失态到露出让杂种们取笑的丑态，“吓到你了吗？吉尔。”有着一头绿色长发的少年直起身，将酒壶抱在怀中笑弯了好看的眉眼，“这是新年惊喜哦。”他语调轻快的说着，扬起脸冲着向这边遥遥招手，旋即快速跑开的立香轻轻点了点头，“我们的御主是这么说的。”

“想要做的话，还是能做到的嘛，那个杂种，待会可要好好给她赏赐。”肆无忌惮的大笑昭示王现在明显心情愉快了不少，置于膝头的那只手，却在不知何时翻转了过来，仿佛是想要确认眼前人的真实一般，以指尖勾住了失而复得的挚友的发丝。

“你这家伙……”纯粹的琥珀落入一汪深邃血泊，激起的，却是意料之外的平静，视线在友人脸上来回逡巡着，似是想要说些什么，王皱了皱眉宇，喉结上下滚动了两下，最终脱口而出的，却是一句平淡到不能再平淡的问候，“还真是一点都没变呢。”

“让你失望了吗？”并不急于抽走那缕发丝，恩奇都的脸上依旧挂着那样浅浅的笑意，顺势将跪在沙发上的那条腿撤了回来，坐在了吉尔伽美什的身边，随手把怀中雕琢华丽的酒壶放在了桌上，拉过了一旁的抱枕，“真是过分呢，吉尔。我可是一直都很想见你的哦。”

“不管怎么说，这份新年礼物，值得本王赞赏。”有些弯扭的表达了一下自己此刻的愉悦心情，并就着这愉悦将被挚友亲手斟满的酒液饮尽，酩酊热度消散，那两潭血色之中所沉淀的复杂却依旧不减分毫。

 

浅绿长发水藻般铺了开去，散落一床，纠缠的五指紧紧交握，即便心跳快得好似要冲破这副身躯，那双瞳却依旧如最为澄澈的繁星，倒映着眼前不可一世王者的身影，他眨了眨眼睛，按下交错着的愈来愈急促的呼吸，最终却还是在那一吻落在唇畔之时阖了眼。

顺从的张开嘴任凭湿软高温的灵舌滑入口中，扑鼻而来的是眼前人身上残存的淡淡酒香，虽与乌鲁克的麦酒不同，却也同样令人为之心醉。混沌的大脑此时做不出多余的反应，抵在王者肩头的手渐渐放松了力度，勾上了他的颈项，苍白指尖摩挲着陷入柔顺的金色发丝，将距离复又拉进了些许，唇齿纠缠间腾起的热度甚至让恩奇都产生了这副泥塑的躯体都将近融化的错觉。

“吉尔……等……等一下……唔……”终是在唇齿分开的间隙得以喘息，却因得耳垂被口腔包裹舔舐的刺激而发出了一声短促的轻呼，恩奇都微微偏过了脑袋，咬紧牙关极力不让自己再发出更多羞耻的声音，半眯起的双瞳之中蒙上了一层氤氲的水雾，分不清究竟是痛楚还是欢愉。

多少明白眼前的人此刻想说些什么，但唯独那句话是王者此时不愿入耳的，出口打断对方的话头，哪怕最终仅仅只是空抱一怀潋滟也罢，就这样沉溺其中倒也不错。“……多余的话等下再说，你这家伙也不想在这种时候喊停吧。”

果然有些话不用自己多说，那个人心里也是明白的啊，即便知道终局的结果，却还是深陷其中，这便是你的选择吗？

……明明我只是一件被制造出来的兵器，自那时起彻底干脆的遗忘就好……

“傻瓜……”突兀一句耳语同记忆之中初次拥有自我的那个片段相重叠，尚未从思绪之中回过神来，恩奇都有些怔愣，他睁大了双眼望着近在迟尺的人，分明掌心传来的热度是那样的真实，却因自己的缘故虚幻得宛若一场不着边际的旧梦。

仅仅不过一句话而已，轻得仿佛不过夜风拂过耳边的错觉，于眼前人的额间轻轻烙下一吻，吉尔伽美什便又继续起了手上的动作。

浅绿发丝被汗水濡湿丝丝缕缕蜿蜒粘黏在肌肤之上，褪去素白朴实衣装的少年躯体与记忆中无二令人怀念，如一朵绽放在月华之下的白昙，美好得让人难以移开视线。同平日间在世人面前展现的霸道高傲不同，仿佛生怕弄伤眼前人一般，温存缱绻的吻游弋而下落在少年纤长颈侧，舌尖舔舐过肌肤，擦蹭留下的湿润痕迹接触到冰冷空气，带来些微寒凉。

恩奇都缩了缩身子，微微仰起头迎合，微启的双唇轻轻震颤着，强自压抑着将要出口的吟哦，只剩吐息愈发的凌乱，那双臂却像是拥住了自己仅剩的一切紧紧环绕着眼前的人。

陡然滴落在手臂的水痕，滚烫得近乎要灼伤肌肤，吉尔伽美什抬起了头，静默地凝视了少年美丽的面孔片刻，“为什么要哭呢？”内心泛起的涟漪被平淡语气所掩盖，那般不惊风雨，甚至像是在诉说着一件全然与自身无关的事情，然而胸臆之间随着呼吸起伏的疼痛却是真实的，“你这家伙事到如今才开始后悔，不会有些太迟了吗？”

“不是那样的，吉尔……”恩奇都摇了摇头，嘴角牵出了一丝温柔笑意，那笑意合着泪水绽放在那张好看的脸上，被湿润水汽粘湿的眼角眉梢晶莹得仿佛混入了破碎的星尘，“我……一直都，很想见你啊……”

无言地拭去挚友眼角滑落的泪痕，将那碎裂珍珠般颤巍巍粘在长睫上的泪水吻落，入喉的是苦涩的甘甜。这种强烈到近乎要化为实质的心情，吉尔伽美什又怎么会全然不知？毕竟在这漫长而又孤独的岁月之中，他所怀揣着的，亦是与之同样的心绪。

似乎是方才意识到自己这般孩子气的举动着实有些失态，恩奇都颇感歉意的笑了笑，“抱歉，在这种时候说了奇怪的话。那么……”屈起的食指轻轻擦蹭过王的脸颊，他微微直起身子挨了过去，将身躯与眼前的人更为紧密的贴合在一起，有明灭的流光在那双带泪的琥珀瞳中流星般转瞬即逝，将那眸中色泽氤得深邃了几分。唇边带着那样轻浅的笑意，缓缓翕动在王的耳边以少年略带沙哑的甜美音色倾吐，“就让我自身作为赔礼，来弥补先前的过失吧。”

起先听到这样的言辞，仿佛是还未自被唤醒的古早记忆之中回过神，吉尔伽美什先是怔了怔，旋即却爆发出了一阵一如既往肆意的狂放笑声，“你这家伙，还真是说了了不得的话呢。”像是要将掌下肌肤的触感留存于记忆深处那般，王的双手扶上了少年柔韧的腰身，沿着背中凹陷细致的抚弄，“很好，既然如此，本王就满足你。”

漫长的时间河流并不曾将两人之间的默契消磨殆尽，反倒更为贴近，仿佛本就为浑然天成的一体，难以割舍。不同于方才的缱绻温柔，再次相接的唇齿于不经意间带上了几分狂乱的欲求，变换着角度吸吮啮咬着眼前人的唇瓣，轻而易举以湿热灵舌顶开贝齿，探入其中攻城略地，而那蜷缩其中的小舌亦是毫不示弱的纠缠而上，粗糙舌面相互摩擦所带出的热度，连同急促的呼吸都变得炙热而滚烫。

吞咽不下的津液自恩奇都的嘴角滑落，于下巴和锁骨之间牵出了一条晶莹纤细的银丝，难以抑制的甜腻鼻息于唇瓣交叠的空隙流泻而出，轻飘飘落入高傲王者耳中，如同猫科动物尾端的搔拨，近乎连同骨骼血脉一同融化般的酥痒。

对眼前这副躯体再过熟知不过，王的双手在怀中少年光洁的身躯之上肆意游弋摩挲，指尖好似无意的擦蹭过胸前已然挺立的淡粉色一点，轻而易举地激起这副躯体主人隐忍着的稀微颤栗。似安抚又似掠夺的攻占，甫才分开的唇齿，喘息尚未平定，连绵细密的吻便辗转向下，在纤长脖颈流连了片刻，来到了仿佛要化成水中涟漪一般凹陷的锁骨。

一片空茫的混沌之中，唯有仅剩的理智绷紧为丝弦，几缕汗水濡湿的浅绿发丝凌乱的黏在微启的湿润唇边，衬得那肌肤好似白瓷近乎透明。一双被朦胧水雾覆盖的琥珀半开半阖着，迷蒙不知望向何处，靡靡翦翦的长睫倾覆而下将之遮蔽，仅有闪烁流光盈于眼角，于暧昧昏黄的灯光之下愈发晶莹璀璨如珠。

一只手沿着王的肩头滑落，指尖颤抖地滑过被汗水浸湿的紧实腹部，勾勒着肌肉的纹理轮廓渐渐下移，隔着单薄的布料抚上了丝裤之中已有些挺立的硕大，沿着凸起的轮廓在周遭来回画着圈，凭借依稀留存于记忆之中的技巧撩拨佻弄，虽动作不甚熟练，却仍是逼出了高傲王者一声几不可闻的低喘。

“你这家伙……”看去有些苦闷地紧蹙着眉间，极力压抑小腹星星点点渐次聚拢而来的热度，带着些孩子气的报复，吉尔伽美什攫住了挚友的手腕，将那手臂拉向自己身后的同时，怀抱着眼前的人身形一转，下一秒便将恩奇都压到了身下，“竟能将本王逼到如此地步，真不愧是本王所认定的挚友，值得赞赏。”

纵然被厚重柔软的被单接住，突如其来的冲击却仍是让恩奇都闷哼了一声，“唔……不行哦，吉尔，这是犯规……”

“规矩是本王定的，本王就是唯一的法则。”任性的宣告着自己的权威，凝视着身下挚友的红眸却如天际最后一抹晚霞的余晖，其间所氤氲的是毫不掩饰的温柔绚烂。

对吉尔伽美什的性子再了解不过，恩奇都凝望了眼前的王片刻，阖了阖眼，修长的腿微微屈起，大腿内侧看似无意的擦蹭过眼前人裸露的腰际，嘴角噙着的笑意带上了几分无奈，“那可真是没办法呢……”

话语未尽，尾音便因突如其来的欢愉而变了调，身前敏感之处被握在掌心套弄的剧烈快感带着摧枯拉朽的洪潮蜂拥而至，几近将尚存的理智尽数冲毁，少年的纤细腰身在这蚀骨情欲的冲刷下如触电般猛得向上弹了一下，近乎发自本能的想要挣脱，却在意识到不过是徒劳之后，整个身躯都有那么一瞬僵硬了起来，最终也仅来得及偏过头咬住自己食指屈起的指节，以此来压抑下想要吟哦出那般令自己感到万分羞耻之声的冲动。

于腕上钳制的手渐渐松了开来，碰触到了少年那甚至连带指尖都在不住颤抖的手，默契的交握纠缠，仿佛两株为彼此吸引而生的藤蔓那般紧密难分。温存的吻如初春细雨绵密落于脸颊和颈畔，此刻那些情愫与牵绊却尽数化为了名为甜蜜的折磨。

终是再难忍耐浑身颤抖着发泄在了挚友手中，透过被泪水氤氲的迷离双眼所能看到的世界，被分割成了大片大片模糊的色块，有那么一瞬恩奇都仿佛失去了意识，只是安静地躺在那里不住的剧烈喘息，那身躯被汗水浸了个透彻，如同刚从水中捞上来一般，连带着水藻似的蜿蜒散落一床的淡绿长发，都在灯光下闪烁着炫目的水光。情欲的热度在少年白皙的肌肤上灼出了浅淡的红霞，下意识想要并拢的双腿却因王身躯的卡入而未能如愿。

“吉尔……”既像推拒，又似迎合的将手抵在了王的肩头，那耀目的金发逆着光，灿然落入琥珀色双瞳，如暖阳天光让人一时间难以正视，他眨了眨眼，喉结上下滚动着，微启的薄唇呼唤着在自己灵魂之上留下深刻烙印的名字，那其间所要传达的情绪，恐怕也只有眼前的人能够听懂。

始终注视着身下少年的赤红眼眸之中，凝着的是化不开的专注，吉尔伽美什俯下身像是想要以双唇描摹少年漂亮的眉眼那般，一路自额头吻落，最后的最后，再度贴上了少年被津液润得晶莹的唇瓣。沾满白灼体液的手，指尖若即若离擦蹭过身下人盈白腿根，探向了后方隐秘之处，不带任何狎昵玩弄的轻佻意味，郑重得像是在对待一件于自身而言颇为贵重的珍宝。

指尖试探性的按压揉捻了两下紧闭的穴口，手指就着体液的润滑挤入高温柔软的体内，摸索按压着甬道内侧已然被肠液润得湿滑的肉壁，寸寸深入辗转扩张着，凭借着记忆找寻着眼前这副躯体深处的敏感之处。

手指抽动带出的细微水声，落入耳中被羞耻感放大了数倍，这使得少年面上攀染的绯色似乎更为艳丽了几许。双眸紧闭顺从地任由王者吻着，卷翘软睫仿佛不安的蝶翼不住的扑朔，任凭挚友如何撩拨，少年的反应依旧淡然如斯，然而身躯出于本能的颤栗却难以抑制，撑在眼前人肩头的手，修长手指陡然紧了紧，掌心难耐的沿着挚友的肩颈磨蹭了两下，终是捧上了对方的脸颊。

“已经够了，吉尔……”似是要被体内愈发炽热烧灼的火焰燃烧殆尽，再度开口之时，恩奇都的声线都带上了几分沙哑的低沉，他的手温柔地摩挲着王的脸颊，隔着朦胧水汽，在昏黄灯光映照之下淬着若有似无的温存笑意，漂亮得惊心动魄。他看着身上同样也在望着他，神情复杂吉尔伽美什，以指尖揉上了王微皱的眉宇，“王不该在此时露出这种让人不安的表情哦。”

一瞬不瞬地凝望着挚友的面容，仿佛是在内心思忖着什么，王的心思莫名，落入琥珀瞳仁的浓重血色亦渐渐沉淀了一层深邃的鸦青，宛如远天聚拢遮蔽穹隆的阴霾。然这情绪不过一瞬便再难寻觅，他将扩张的手指自少年体内抽出，卡住了少年屈起的腿弯，在他的耳边以蛊惑般的沙哑语声低低呢喃，“既然这是你的要求，那本王就如你所愿，赏赐你一场配得上你的欢愉。”

躯体被贯穿的疼痛在下一秒直袭而来，虽早已熟知这般的痛楚，但在硕大热楔一寸一寸顶开紧致甬道深入其中之时，恩奇都却仍感到这副泥土堆砌的身躯甚至都要在下一瞬间分崩离析，但他却并不想喊停，只是咬紧牙关极力忍受着。汗水自额间不住滚落浅绿发间，褪尽血色的身躯陷在纯白柔软的被单之中苍白的近乎透明，与吉尔伽美什始终交握在一起的那只手，手指亦不受控制的收紧，用力到指尖都泛出了惨烈的白——即便如此，他也不想在此刻喊停。

好在，哪怕不曾言说，眼前的王也同自身保持着一贯的默契——倒不如说，那个人打从一开始便洞察了一切。

由轻浅至激烈，这场欢爱好似永远未有尽头，承受着体内的挞伐，试图主动将双腿张开至最大迎合着王的动作，却仍是抵不住每次深入，前端擦蹭过敏感点时所带出的那种有如触电般的怪异感觉，而不住瑟缩着，最后就连腿根都抑制不住的痉挛了起来。先前发泄过一次的欲望，不知何时已然再度抬头，像是想将情动的不适一并甩开，恩奇都紧紧闭上双眼，有些狂乱地摇了摇头，几缕被汗水洇湿的碎发凌乱的贴服在纤长颈侧，衬在光洁的乳白色肌肤上有种说不出的艳丽。

微微眯起了血色瞳仁，王凑过身去双唇在少年的颈侧流连舔舐亲吻着，只手肆意爱抚着眼前少年的身躯，带出了这幅躯体更为强烈的震颤。

仿佛有温热水流渐渐聚拢于小腹，随着时浅时深的撞击愈发滚烫趋至沸腾，化为细碎电流爆散开来，纷乱的星火迸落入四肢百骸，燃起了不可收拾的燎原大火，连带理智都要被烧毁殆尽。想要被抚慰亲吻的欲望在每寸肌肤强烈叫嚣着，如同溺水之人似的，恩奇都极力仰起脖颈，喘息着咬住了粘黏在嘴角的一缕发丝，自喉间滚落出了呜咽般的低鸣，连带柔韧腰身都像是绷紧的弓弦难耐地向后弯折。

终于，在王发泄在他体内的同时达到了顶峰。

结束了。

少年凝望着眼前的王，抬手碰触着对方的脸颊，勉强平复剧烈的喘息，那尚未褪去情欲的湿润眼瞳之中写满着的是分明的眷恋，幽深，却独独没有悲伤，“你会忘记我吗？吉尔。”

“怎么会忘记，在这世上本王唯一的挚友，独一无二的天之锁。”握住少年置于自己面上的手，转头亲吻着对方温暖手心，坦率地低声回应着，收敛了平日王者的威仪，那声线竟是难得的温柔。

 

雨不知何时已经停了，稀微天光透过云幕堪堪洒入迦勒底之时，吉尔伽美什睁开了眼睛。空了的酒杯掉落在地上，碎裂的残片孤零零地反射着晨曦的辉芒，唯有掌心紧握的热度好似不曾消弭。


End file.
